with you, one day in sea
by asuka.souryou
Summary: SUMMARY Sasha terjebak ditengah laut bersama orang yang termasuk pada orang-orang yang patut dijauhi. Tapi apa jadinya ia jika malah merasakan perasaan lain peda Jean pemuda yang amat sangat menyebalkan baginya itu? (gak bisa bikin summary hehe gomen)


**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama sensei**

 **Pairing : Jean K X Sasha**

 **Rate : T+ (buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance (maybe)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Don't like don't read. ( bagi yang tidak suka pairing atau ceritanya harap kembali) typo bertebaran ( gomen sekali lg soalnya saya gak chek lagi** #PLakk )

 **SUMMARY**

 **Sasha terjebak ditengah laut bersama orang yang termasuk pada orang-orang yang patut dijauhi. Tapi apa jadinya ia jika malah merasakan perasaan lain peda Jean pemuda yang amat sangat menyebalkan baginya itu?**

 **(gak bisa bikin summary hehe gomen)**

 **Ok happy reading, I hope you like.**

" Sulit dipercaya." Sasha melirik sinis kearah samping memandang dengan mata tajam setajam elang kearah seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan begitu santainya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

" Apa?" Tanya Jean santai .

" Sudah hampir sore Jean !" Raung Sasha kesal.

" Iya, lalu?"

Apa katanya tadi? 'lalu?'. Ya Tuhan , apa telinganya sedang bermasalah atau pemuda disampingnya yang bermasalah? Oh benar-benar ia tak habis pikir akan ini. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Jean mau tak mau membuatnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya .Dan dia mengatakannya dengan santai pula. " Demi Tuhan Jeaaan! Kita sedang ada di tengah laut, tanpa alat elektronik dan lagi tak ada dayung . Dan, dan kau…? Masih bisa bersikap cuek seperti itu dengan wajah bosan dan menyebalkan? Kau itu bosan hidup ya!" Sembur Sasha panjang lebar .Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya akibat menahan emosi. Dan jeritannya membuat Jean menutup erat kedua telinganya.

Sudah cukup, Jean kesal sekarang. Sejak tadi ia diam bukan karena ia bosan hidup dan tak memikirkan jalan pulang. Tapi , berkali-kali ia memutar otak pun hasilnya akan sama saja, per-cu-ma. " Dasar berisik , kau pikir aku tidak ingi pulang" Sahut Jean akhirnya. "Salahkan saja dirimu yang tanpa pikir panjang melempar dayungnya tadi ." sahutnya lagi kentara nada bicaranya terdominasi rasa kesal.

" Jadi , aku yang salah disini?"

" Tentu, memang siapa lagi?"

Sasha menggeram kesal , ia mengertakan giginya . Tahan Sasha-, tahan, kau harus tetap sabar. Batinnya berkali-kali mencoba sabar. Tapi bila dipikir-pikir memang dialah yang salah karena melempar kedua dayung itu kelaut tanpa pikir panjang . Tapi, hei…. Semuanya bukan hanya salahnya saja kan?kalau saja Jean tidak membuatnya kesal setengah mati . Ia pasti tidak akan emosi dan membuang kedua dayung itu sebagai pelampiasannya . Bukankah dalam hal ini Jean ikut bersalah?. Dan lihat? Kenapa sekarang hanya dia yang disalahkan . Curang.

" Kalu saja kau tidak membuatku kesal , aku pasti tidak akan membuangnya ." Timpalnya tidak terima . Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang pemuda disampingnya dengan sengit.

" Alah kau nya saja yang memang ceroboh sejak awal" Sahut Jean membalas tatapan sengit Sasha dengan pandangan jahil dan seringai yang tercipta diwajahnya.

" Ishhh…" Sasha menutup matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara, ia benar-benar kehabisan akal menghadapi pemuda bersurai karamel itu . Ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya , menampilkan manik coklat yang menatap sebal kearah Jean yang malah menatapnya biasa.

" Boleh aku mencakar wajah mu sekarang , Jean?"

" Boleh , " Jean tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai . " Tapi, dengan bibirmu , tepat disini." Jari telunjuk Jean mendarat tepat di pipinya.

Ya ampun, mimpi apa Sasha semalam sampai harinya jadi hancur begini. Belum tadi makan siangnya dibawa kabur Connie dan lagi dengan seenak jidat Eren memerintahkan Sasha untuk meneliti air laut dengan Jean Krichtein, yang sudah Sasha klaim sebagai salah satu makhluk yang patut diberi jarak karena kejahilan dan kata-kata menyebalkannya.

Dan lihat sekarang apayang terjadi ? , mereka terjebak ditengah laut tanpa dayung dan tanpa tahu bagaimana cara mereka untuk pulang . Dan parahnya lagi , dia bersama Jean , iya Jean . arghhh! Ingin rasanya Sasha menjerit sambil melemparkan Jean jauh kedalam laut sampai menghilang kalau perlu untuk selama- lamanya.

" Oi, kau sedang tidak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh kan? Seperti hal- hal sadis yang berakhir fatal padaku" tebak Jean , dan tepat sasaran. Sasha tertegun mendengar perkataan Jean barusan .

" Terserah padaku , memang apa urusan mu hah?!"

" Tentu saja urusan ku , apalagi menyangkut dengan nyawa ku."

" Tenang saja , tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Di dunia khayalku pun sudah cukup ." Sahut Sasha sambil membenahi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman . pasalnya ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan cepat keluar dari situasi semacam ini.

Kalau saja tadi Sasha tidak lupa membawa Hp kesayangannya , mungkin semua akan cukup mudah . Tinggal telepon Mikasa atau Armin lalu minta mereka menjawabnya dan semuanya selesai , oh indah sekali membayangkannya.

" Kau tidak membawa Hp ?" Tanya Sasha pada Jean. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jean yang cukup membuat Sasha kembali putus asa. Kini ia benar-benar tidak akan cepat pulang, ia yakin itu.

" Jean, aku lapar…" Gumam Sasha sambil mengelus oerutnya perlahan . Ia melirik kearah samping damn mendapati Jean yang sekarang bersandar pada sudut sekoci sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibelakang kepala.

Kalau sedang seperti ini , Jean jadi terlihat dewasa. Belum lagi saat angin laut yang tiba-tiba berhembus sedikit kencang dan menerbangkan surai karamel milik pemuda itu sampai berantakan dan dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya . Dia jadi terlihat menawan , jauh dari image aslinya.

Tu,tu, tunggu dulu , apa-apaan itu tadi ? Jean menawan? Yang benar saja ! Otaknya pasti kelelahan karena sejak tadi melihat kearah laut, ya pasti itu , Tidak mungkin yang lain. Dia pasti tidak mungkin sampai jatuh hati pada pemuda yang bahka taraf menyebalkanya melebihi Hange senpai.

" Hei! Kau kenapa kentang?bersikap abnormal begitu , kau sakit? Atau mabuk laut?" Jean memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengahdap langsung kearah Sasha yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah .

" Ti- tidak , enak saja aku mabuk laut . Jangan sembarangan !" Sahut Sasha terbata-bata. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

" Tapi wajahmu memerah." Ujar Jean kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

" A- aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" Dengan cepat Sasha memalingkan wajahya . Sial, kenapa aku malah jadi begini, hei jantung berhenti berdetak kencang. Rutuknya kesal dalam hati.

Tiba- tiba perahu bergoyang cepat , dan refleks Sasha memegang pinggiran perahu itu dengan erat sampai kuku-kukunya menancap dikayu. Dia melirik tajam kesamping , dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati wajah Jean dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba panas kembali menjalari kedua belah pipinya, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Ingatkan Sasha kalau mereka sedang berada ditengah laut , atau Sasha akan menendang Jean dengan keras karena perbuatannya.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Jean lagi.

PUK

Tiba-tiba keningnya beradu dengan kening Jean , membuat Sasha menahan nafas. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku pada posisi kening saling beradu sampai tiba-tiba sebuah benda lembut juga hangat menekan bibirnya. Sasha terperanjat kaget dangan apayang dilakukan Jean. Berawal dari ciuman kecil, tetapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan kecil dan menjadi lumatan- lumatan nafsu yang membuat Sasha mau tak mau mengerang Sasha kaget bahkan sampai terbelalak, tetapi tidak lama sampai jemari Jean melesak kesela-sela surai coklat milik Sasha dan membuatnya memejamkan mata.

Karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang, akhirnya Jean melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu memandang kearah Sasha dan menyeringai puas saaat mendapati wajah gadis itu semakin memerah matang. " Umh, kau tidak sakit atau panas, tetapi kenapa wajah mu memerah?" Sahut Jean . Seriengai Jean melebar seiring dengan jemari Sasha yang terangkat demi untuk menghalangi setengah wajahnya.

" ARGHH JEAN SIALAAAN!"

 **-Owari-**

 **Gimana ya? ( garuk-garuk pipi) ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic atu lebih tepatnya nge-publish padahal ini ini ide dari adik aku Ryuki-chan . eits tapi bukan berarti aku seorang flagiat dia yang izinin kok dan aku berterimakasih akan itu. Yah semoga dia senang dengan publisnya fic ini. Sebenernya agak ragu juga sih hehe berhubung baru.**

 **Omake**

Akhirnya mereka dapat pulang karena seorang nelayan yang tanpa sengaja melewati mereka dan dengan baik hati mau mengangkut mereka walaupun berakhir gaduh diatas perahu karena pertengkaran kecil yang mewarnai perjalanan mereka.

" Bertengkar ditengah laut sampai pulang sesore ini?, Heh Jean !" Sindir Connie saat tanpa sengaja Jean berjalan melewatinya.

" Diam kau botak!" Kata Jean sinis.

Tanpa sengajairis mata Jean bertabrakandengan iris coklat milik Sasha. Dan sebuah seringai tanpa sadar tercipta disudut bibirnya. Dia terus memandang Sasha dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata " Bersiaplah kau" lalu terkekeh pelan. Meninggalkan Sasha yang misuh-misuh di tempat denga berbagai kata kutukan yang berlompatan keluar dari mulutnya.

 **Benar-benar end…**

 **Eh … aku sangat amat berterimakasih pada adikku yang tersayang itu. Hehe. Dan terimakasih untuk yang mau baca ,. Dan Saya tekankan disini.**

 **Saya Tak menerima Flame, maaaaafff banget. Ya sekali lagi saya tidak menerima flame kecuali kritik yang membangun. Hehe.**

 **Ok review please?**


End file.
